Encuentro cercano del tipo morado
by MarkAlaya
Summary: Un día eres una persona normal con tus rutinas de siempre, la noche siguiente te sientes el hombre con la peor suerte de todo el mundo. Porque claro ¿Como reaccionaria uno si se encuentra cara a cara con un ser sobrenatural del que solo se conoce a través de mitos y cuentos? ¿Vampiros? ¿Zombies? ¿Fantasmas? ¿Aliens? Nah, unicornio. Bienvenidos a "Encuentro cercano del tipo morado"
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

" **La llegada"**

-Dios ¿Qué acaso no hay nada divertido en internet hoy?-

Ahí me encontraba yo, pan de cada día. ¿O debería decir noche? Como sea, me encontraba sentado en mi cómoda silla de cuero apoyado en mi escritorio, con mi vista centrada en el monitor de mi computadora. Hola, me llamo David, soy un joven de 19 años con un complejo de "Todo me da igual" o, si quieren, mírenme como un joven inmaduro que pasa por "esa" etapa, la verdad, irónicamente, me da igual. Era una noche pronta a navidad, por lo tanto nos encontrábamos a inicios de verano aquí por donde vivo, y el maldito calor ya se sentía como el mismísimo infierno. Sin polera y con unos pantalones cortos que usaba como pijama me encontraba en mi computadora bajando por mi inicio de Facebook para pasar el aburrimiento. No había nadie en casa, mi madre y su esposo habían salido a un matrimonio y mi hermanita estaba en la casa de una amiga, así que tenía toda la casa solo para mí. Mi habitación consistía en una cama de plaza y media, el escritorio donde se apoyaba mi monitor de mi computadora y arriba colgaba un televisor, un par de cajones que eran parte del mismo escritorio donde además tenía una pequeña colección de cubos rubiks…solo 3, lo sé, es penosa, pero empecé hace poco, aun tengo mucho tiempo para conseguir más. Como sea, dentro de los cajones además guardaba cosas personales, cuadernos de la universidad y objetos de ocios varios, y claro, a los pies mi cama se erguía el enorme closet donde guardo mi ropa de todo el año.

Mientras mi vista se fijaba en la pantalla y usaba mi mano izquierda para rascarme la poca barba que tengo me puse a pensar en mi ausente familia. "Deben estar pasándola bien, ahora que lo pienso, es un poco deprimente que yo me quede solo en casa y no tenga nada mejor que hacer, pero bueno, no puedo quejarme, estoy solo, puedo buscar comida en la noche sin que me regañen, puedo dormirme a la hora que se me dé la gana, joder, incluso podría andar desnudo por la casa si quisiera".

-Tampoco es mala idea- Me dije a mi mismo en voz alta. Olvide mencionarlo, pero me gusta hablar conmigo mismo, en especial cuando estoy aburrido y tras largas horas de soledad.

Y tal cual lo dije tal cual lo hice, me levante, cerré la cortina de mi habitación que da a la casa de mis vecinos y me desnude, me hice sonar la espalda con ambas manos hasta escuchar la deliciosa melodía de los huesos tronar y me dirigí al baño a tomar agua, gire la llave y di el agua, use ambas manos en forma de fuente para beber durante unos segundos. En el camino de vuelta a mi pieza me quede en la puerta mirando mi silla, estaba asustado, durante unos segundos vi una enorme mancha negra, de entre unos 30 y 40 centímetros de alto, que estaba sentada ahí mirando en dirección a la ventana.

-¡Joder, Tina, me asustaste un montón!- Le regañe mientras entraba, la única respuesta que recibí fue que se volteo a verme para luego soltar un simple "Meow". Era mi mimada y gorda gata negra que se encontraba ocupando mi lugar y miraba la cortina cerrada. Caminé y me senté en la cama acariciando su lomo y, como era de esperarse, comenzó a ronronear. Luego de un minuto así le hable –Ya, párate- La tome y la puse en mi cama para que se acomodara mientras yo retomaba mi legitimo trono en la silla de cuero, pero había algo que me perturbaba…mi gata no paraba de mirar la ventana. Es curioso, no era esa mirada tranquila de gato, digo, conozco a mi mascota y sé que es suficientemente perezosa como para que muy pocas cosas le llamen la atención, pero ahora mismo su vista estaba 100% concentrada en la ventana, incluso mientras le acariciaba y ronroneaba no dejo de mirar. "¿Qué habrá en la ventana? ¿Una polilla? ¿Acaso hay otro gato afuera?" Me preguntaba mientras intercambiaba mí vista entre mi mascota y la cortina, pero me quede paralizado cuando un pensamiento fugaz pasó por mi mente. "¿Habrá visto un fantasma?".

-Nah- Me dije ignorando toda la situación por completo y volví a dedicarme a mi labor inicial: bajar por mi muro de facebook hasta encontrar un meme en condiciones de ganarse el sabroso like, el suculento, pecaminoso y codiciado like que todos quieren, pero pocos osan admitir. –Al fin, joder, encontré uno- Dije mientras me estiraba y hacía sonar mi espalda, me sentía victorioso, luego de minutos de búsqueda di con el poderoso meme ganador del primer like de la noche…Que ridículo soné, dios.

-¡Abemus like!-

De pronto mi monitor se apago, seguido de la lámpara que iluminaba mi habitación. Me quede con cara seria en la oscuridad mirando donde debería estar mi monitor. Luego mi pantalla se prendió junto con la lámpara…pero rápidamente se volvieron a apagar, así se quedaron.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Me dije y, para evitar un desastre, decidí desenchufar mi computadora. Me senté en la cama junto a mi gata y tantee con mis manos para buscar mi celular que debería estar por ahí. -¿Dónde lo habré dejado?- Dije en voz alta mientras mis manos seguían recorriendo las sabanas, hasta que lo sentí. Finalmente lo tome y apreté el botón para que se encendiera la pantalla…me quedaba 8% de batería. Encendí la linterna integrada más que nada para buscar en el suelo mi pijama y ponérmelo, ya no creo que pueda hacer otra cosa, podría ponerme a dibujar, pero mi teléfono va a descargarse ya y no tengo idea de donde están las velas en esta casa. Miro mi teléfono nuevamente, 7% por el uso de la linterna, miro la hora y eran casi las 3 am, usualmente me duermo a las 5, no tengo nada de sueño. Tome mi pijama y deje el teléfono boca abajo en la cama para que la luz apunte hacia arriba, estaba quejándome mientras me vestía cuando note que mi gata seguía viendo la ventana. ¿En serio? ¿No ha parado de ver la ventana en todo este rato? -¿Quieres salir?- Le dije mientras le hacía cariño desde su cabeza hasta su cola. –Ya, te abro la ventana, espera- Termine de ponerme el pantalón y levante la cortina para ver la casa del vecino. En realidad, la ventana ya estaba abierta… ¿Si tanto quiere salir por qué no ha salido ella misma?

A penas podía ver que había ahí fuera, al parecer la luz se cortó en todo el sector. Todo estaba a oscuras, desde la casa del vecino hasta los postes de luz al otro lado de la calle junto a la plaza, si no fuera por la tenue luz que emitía la luna no podría ver absolutamente nada, era casi como ver un abismo o la enorme boca siniestra un monstruo, atentando con terminar mi existencia. "Que tonterías pienso, por el amor de dios" Pensé mientras me apoyaba con ambas manos en el marco de mi ventana y miraba hacia afuera. En realidad, es una noche perfecta para que lloviera, pero no llovería hasta el domingo y me encontraba recién en la noche del viernes. –Nah, no creo que la luz vuelva hoy, a lo mejor mañana llega mientras estoy durmiendo-

Estaba en proceso de auto consolarme cuando mi gata salta de mi cama y se pone al borde de la ventana, a un lado de donde estaba apoyado, luego se baja y se queda en el techo del jardín. Sentí una brisa, una leve brisa que me llego en el rostro y meneo mi larga cabellera, en un principio era refrescante, pero súbitamente la intensidad se descontrolo hasta el punto de parecer un maldito huracán. Mi cortina se empezó a menear y papeles dentro de mi habitación volaban para luego caer al suelo, mi pelo seguía meneándose hacia atrás hasta que cambio de dirección y empezó a menearse hacia afuera, fue entonces que me di cuenta de algo curioso y es que el viento…el viento corría desde dentro de mi habitación.

Me gire con miedo para mirar y note que los papeles volaban hacia la ventana, pero eran obstaculizados por mí, me aparte rápidamente hacia un lado y los papeles furiosamente volaron hasta el otro lado de la calle. –Ya…debo admitir que es bastante perturbador- Entonces escuche un estruendo, un relámpago. -¿Wat?- Volví a posar mí mirada fuera para saber qué demonios pasaba, veía muchas luces parpadear y como muchas cosas volaban a una dirección en especifico: la calle frente a la casa del vecino.

Miraba como papeles, hojas y otras basuras se juntaban en un punto especifico para luego quedarse ahí quietas…volteé a ver otras cosas y me di cuenta que había mucha gente, familias, incluso, que miraban el extraño evento desde sus ventanas, justo como yo.

Entonces me di cuenta…si esta de noche…y se corto la luz… ¿Cómo puedo ver a esa gente? ¿Cómo puedo ver la calle? No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, debió ser el miedo o algo así, pero es algo que no debí haber pasado por alto. Lentamente alce mi mirada y vi el cielo…había una luz, era como un atardecer, pero un curioso y perturbador color morado. Escuche otro estruendo y el cielo se ilumino por un rayo de color intenso. Súbitamente cayó un rayo en el centro donde estaba juntada toda la basura, fue tan sorpresivo que me asuste y me agache, ocultándome tras la pared. Comencé a hiperventilarme y a respirar agitadamente, no me caracterizo por ser una persona valiente, pero es una situación que podría asustar a cualquiera. No sé de donde saque el valor suficiente para asomarme un poco por el borde y ver como una luz caía del cielo, una luz terminaba por proyectarse justo en medio de la calle que se distinguía de todo lo demás por ser aturdidoramente brillante y blanca. Le daba un aire muy celestial, casi de película.

Solo una cosa pasó por mi mente mientras presenciaba este horroroso evento: El apocalipsis.

Al sonido de un nuevo relámpago, los objetos en el suelo bajo la luz comenzaron a elevarse en una especie de tornado, oscilaban entre ellos mismos hasta alcanzar una altura enorme de imposible, debía incluso levantar la cabeza al máximo para poder ver hasta donde se elevaban y aun así no podía alcanzar a ver la sima. Mientras miraba arriba me di cuenta que los truenos se intensificaron y comenzaban a tomar tonalidades moradas, justo como también lo hacia la luz celestial que iluminaba la calle.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?!- Grite mientras tomaba mi teléfono y seleccionaba la cámara en modo video. "4% de batería…tengo tiempo" Me puse a grabar sin dejar de mirar los eventos en persona, entonces me di cuenta de que en la estela de luz celestial había algo, algo venia bajando, rápidamente levante la cámara para enfocar el recorrido del objeto. El objeto en cuestión era algo así como una luz, una intensa luz que bajaba lentamente en dirección al suelo. "¿Aliens?" Pensé, era, según yo, la idea más acertada a lo que estaba pasando en este momento. Con mi celular continuaba grabando el recorrido de la luz hasta que estaba a muy pocos metros de tocar el suelo.

Hasta que lo toco…

Y hubo una explosión…

-¡Aaaaagh, mis ojos!- Había mirado directamente la explosión y un destello morado provoco un ardor intenso en mis ojos, me lance al suelo y tape mi cara con ambas manos mientras sentía un ardor inmenso. Al abrir los ojos no podía ver bien, veía destellos blancos y morados que se intercalaban constantemente, me puse a llorar de miedo y dolor mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces, rogando que pudiera recuperar la vista. Estaba retorciéndome en el suelo cuando escucha una segunda explosión, seguida de unos gritos, rápidamente me levante del suelo e intente mirar que había pasado ahí fuera, pero apenas podía ver, solo distinguía luminiscencias varias de diferentes tonalidades, pero pude comprender que la luz había regresado.

Mi habitación se ilumino por la lámpara que no había apagado y me senté en la cama mirando mis manos mientras parpadeaba repetidas veces. No las podía ver bien, mas estoy seguro que estaban temblando, podía sentirlo. Mi mente divago, me quede pasmado mirando el vacio durante no se cuanto tiempo, fue el sonido de mi teléfono avisando que se había descargado lo que me trajo de vuelta al mundo. Mire por la ventana y pude apreciar muchas siluetas borrosas caminando hacia lo que parecía ser la calle, era gente que salía de sus casas para ver la situación frente a frente…yo también quiero.

Me puse mis pantalones, una polera y una chaqueta, ni me moleste en ponerme zapatos ni nada y apague la luz, me arrepentí rápidamente pues me pegue en el dedo pequeño del pie en mi apuro por salir de casa.

Finalmente llegue al portón fuera de mi casa y lo abrí lo más rápido que pude, la deje abierta, no tenía tiempo para detalles. Entrecerré los ojos, ayudo a aliviar el dolor y a mejorar mi vista, pero no por completo, y así camine por la calle de mi pasaje mientras miraba vecinos a mi alrededor que se asomaban para mirar que había pasado, muchos padres con sus hijos, incluso habían solo niños pequeños mirando. Una vez llegue al final del pasaje y doble para estar en la calle donde cayeron los rayos me di cuenta que ya había una decente conglomeración de gente reunida. Reduje me velocidad para no parecer un loco desesperado por saber que paso (aunque para ser sincero si estaba desesperado por buscar la explicación) así que camine de manera más lenta. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca me di cuenta que estaban reunidos en circulo en torno a algo, pedí permiso para pasar entre la gente y poder ver que llamaba tanto la atención, llegue al centro, pero no podía ver bien que era, aunque ciertamente había algo…algo en el suelo. Respire fuertemente y abrí los ojos como pude, tragándome por completo el dolor y ardor que sentía, fue entonces que quede con la mayor cara de sorpresa que he tenido en toda mi vida.

El suelo estaba quemado, de un color negro aun más oscuro que el del asfalto normal, pero eso no era lo más importante, lo que si llamaba mucho la atención era una marca, una marca que se distinguía por sobre todo lo demás pues tenía forma de…estrella, o al menos es la mejor forma en la que puedo describirla, parecía una estrella de 8 puntas. Descanse mis ojos y me los restregué acompañado de un quejido, mientras escuchaba a la gente alrededor hablar todo tipo de teorías locas: Alienígenas, gobierno, calentamiento global, un sinfín de tonterías. Si, debo confesar que durante el evento tenia muchísimo miedo, tanto que incluso llegue a pensar en aliens, pero ahora más calmado creo que puede haber una explicación perfectamente científica que sosegaría por completo a estas personas y a sus ridículas teorías.

Decidí alejarme de la multitud y hacer espacio para que otro interesado se ponga a teorizar con el resto, camine en dirección a mi casa, pero a mitad de camino llego súbitamente un fuerte dolor en… ¿Adivinan? Correcto, mis ojos. Me senté en la cuneta mientras usaba mis dedos para rascarme los parpados constantemente, sentí como lagrimas brotaban, pero no me importaba, solo quería eliminar este incesante dolor. Escuche que alguien se acercaba, probablemente un vecino para preguntar si me encontraba bien, así que deje de rascarme y alce la mirada con los ojos entrecerrados para ver quién era, entonces me di cuenta que no era un extraño…era un…un amigo.

-Hola- me dijo, decidí pararme rápidamente para poder hablar a la misma altura.

-Buena, Ian ¿Qué pasa?- Me hice el tonto y hable con el tono normal con el que siempre hablo, intentando ocultar mi dolor.

-Pos nada, venía a ver qué había pasado ¿Lo viste?-

-Sí, lo vi desde mi ventana, como una especie de luz y truenos, fue raro. De hecho, vi la explosión- Dije mientras me apuntaba a los ojos entrecerrados, ya podía ver considerablemente mejor…el dolor…desgraciadamente no parecía disminuir.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele?-

-Nah, estoy bien, ahora me devuelvo a mi casa y a lo mejor me acuesto a dormir, no hay mucho que hacer ya-

-Oh, bueno, adiós entonces- Le doy la mano y me despido como suelo hacerlo con mis amigos: un fuerte apretón y sacudón.

-Cya, buenas noches- Solté el apretón y camine en dirección a mi hogar. Cerré la reja tras de mí y abrí la puerta de entrada, ya dentro me hice sonar la espalda y camine al segundo piso donde encontré a mi gata tumbada en mi cama lamiéndose las patitas. –Maldita adivina ¿Cómo le harán los animales?- Dije mientras la acariciaba. Tome mi celular, lo conecte al cargador y a ciegas intente ponerlo en el enchufe, me daba mucha pereza encender la luz por no decir que mis ojos me estaban matando. Termine por encontrar el tomacorriente y enchufar el cargador de mi teléfono el cual deje en el suelo para poder usarlo al otro día.

Me senté en la cama y cargue el peso de mi rostro entre ambas manos mientras apoyaba mis codos en mis rodillas, ha sido una noche larga, muy larga, a decir verdad…poco sabia que lo peor estaba por venir.

De pronto y sin previo aviso mis ojos empezaron a arder 10 veces más de lo que ya lo hacían, era un dolor insoportable, como estar mirando el sol mientras te cae limón directamente en el iris, no pude aguantar un grito de agonía que solté mientras caía fulminante al suelo y me retorcía de dolor. No sé cuanto habrá pasado, pero una vez el ardor ceso no quise moverme del suelo, estaba muerto de miedo, temía que cualquier movimiento de mi parte detonaría una segunda oleada de dolor, incluso con los ojos cerrados estaba nervioso de moverlos.

Luego de un rato me levante lentamente y con las manos hacia adelante comencé a caminar hacia el baño, abrí la puerta, di la llave y me lave la cara, me apoye con ambas manos en el lavamanos y con una gran bocanada de aire levante la cabeza y me mire directamente en el espejo. Mi apariencia era un desastre; mi pelo estaba desordenado, mi cara estaba roja, baba caía entre la comisura de mis labios y había marcas claras de haber derramado lagrimas, pero sin dudas, lo peor eran mis ojos. El borde de ellos estaban totalmente rojos, las venas internas de la cornea estaban muy inflamadas y rosadas, daba mucho asco mirarlas, sin embargo había un detalle que note rápidamente, un detalle ponía a todos los demás en vergüenza, tanto así que todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Mis iris eran morados.

Trague saliva y comencé a respirar por mi boca, rápidamente baje mi cabeza y comencé a regular mi respiración, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era asustarme y entrar en pánico. Levante mí vista nuevamente con intención de verme los ojos, solo para comprobar que no era una alucinación, me acerque bastante al espejo y en efecto, eran morados, ambos ojos ahora eran de un pigmento morado. No tenía la mas mínima idea de que pude haber causado ese efecto, pero note como las venas rosadas de mis ojos comenzaban a deshincharse y volvían a su estado normal, no tenía idea de que estaba pasando, el miedo que hace unos momentos ya era elevado ahora parecía pequeño comparado a lo que siento.

Pasaron unos largos minutos en los cuales yo estaba sentado en el baño, apoyado contra la pared abrazando mis piernas con ambos brazos mientras miraba el vacio. Mi vista había mejorado a su estado inicial y mis ojos ya no dolían para nada, mas yo me encontraba con el ceño fruncido mirando el vacio, pensando, hasta que un bostezo me saco de mi tren de pensamiento, fue entonces que me levante y, sin mirar el espejo, salí del baño en dirección a mi habitación. Me recosté sin siquiera cambiarme ropa y por motivos que desconozco me invadió un profundo sueño que recibí con los brazos abiertos, necesitaba descansar ya. Mire el techo unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Abrí lentamente mis ojos mientras dejaba que todos los recuerdos de anoche volvieran a mi mente, suspire mientras cerraba mis parpados y ponía ambas manos en mi rostro. "Dios…por favor, que sea una pesadilla" Me senté en la cama y tome mi celular para ver la hora, eran las 2 de la tarde, ninguna novedad tomando en cuenta la hora a la que me dormí anoche. Lo primero que hice al salir de la cama fue ir al baño y mirarme en el espejo, nada, seguían morados. Me pase ambas manos por el cuello mientras pensaba "¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo paso? ¿Qué le diré a mi madre?" Pensé que la mejor forma de encarar la situación era diciendo la verdad sin ocultar ningún tipo de detalle, así que baje con todo el valor y la seguridad para encarar a mi madre y contarle absolutamente todo…pero no la encontré. Me pareció curioso, supuse que aun no llegaba del matrimonio, así que me resigne y ya que andaba en el primer piso fui a la cocina con la intención de prepararme algo de comer. No soy nada bueno para cocinar, nada de nada, experiencia -5 en cocina, por lo que solo calenté un plato de tallarines del día anterior en el microondas y ya, me bastaba para sobrevivir hasta que llegue mi madre.

Pasaron los minutos y ahí me encontraba yo, 2 y media de la tarde almorzando tallarines en la soledad de mi habitación mientras miro televisión. Mi vista se desvío hacia la ventana para mirar a la otra calle donde debería estar a marca en el suelo, muchos curioso pasaban por ahí, entre ellos; una furgoneta con un equipo de televisión, una madre con sus hijos, la policía, una profesora con un montón de niños corriendo de un lado a otro y un pequeño unicornio morado.

-La noticia del año- Dije en voz alta mientras soltaba una leve risa, voltee mi mirada al televisor mientras me enrollaba tallarines en el tenedor. Habrán pasado cosa de…30 segundos cuando mi cerebro hizo *clic*.

Solté el tenedor, me pare de golpe y apoye mi cuerpo entero hacia la ventana mientras mi cara tenía una expresión de asombro total. Mis ojos no me engañaban, había un unicornio morado entre la multitud, bastante pequeño en comparación a una persona, pero joder, un unicornio al fin y al cabo. Se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro un poco alejado del resto, entre los arbustos de la plaza, pero vamos, que no era un escondite maestro no mucho menos, en realidad estaba a plena vista de todos, pero parecía que nadie le tomaba atención.

Por mi mente paso una teoría. "O es un disfraz ridículamente bien hecho para una mascota o ya me volví loco" Para la situación cualquiera de los dos podrían ser perfectamente correctos, así que opte por la opción más humana por la que se puede optar en casos así: grabar con el celular. Sin dejar de mirar por la ventana tome el teléfono que estaba sobre la cama y lo puse frente a mí y active el modo video, me puse a ver a través de la pantalla de mi celular, pero…no había nada, no estaba, no existía en el video que estaba grabando, no lo veía desde la pantalla de mi teléfono. Estaba decidido a parar de grabar optando por la opción de "me volví loco", pero al quitar la vista de la cámara y posarla directamente en la plaza…juro que casi me da un infarto.

Estaba ahí…efectivamente seguía ahí. ¡Seguía ahí! Mire la pantalla de mi teléfono y no había nada, pero volví a mirar la plaza para corroborarlo. ¡SEGUIA AHÍ! Tire mi teléfono al suelo y me tome la cabeza con ambas manos mientras miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, no sabía que decir ni que pensar, esto se me estaba yendo totalmente de las manos. Me puse zapatos lo más rápido que pude. Mientras abrochaba los cordones levantaba el cuello para mirar por la ventana y saber si el unicornio seguía ahí. Salí a paso apurado, casi trotando hasta que gire en la esquina y cruce la calle para estar en la plaza donde a unos metros de distancia estaba el unicornio dando vueltas…a menos de 100 metros había un unicornio morado invisible dando vueltas, suena muy estúpido y probablemente lo sea, pero tengo que llegar al fondo de esto.

Dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato, espero solo sea una exageración.

Me comencé a acercar lentamente, mirando a los lados de vez en cuando para ver a la gente que seguían en sus actividades normales, me seguía preguntando cómo es que no ven a la criatura mitológica color llamativo que deambula entre las plantas de la plaza, pero preguntarlo en voz alta sería demasiado…loco. Sentía como mi pulso se aceleraba a cada paso, relájate, David, estas a menos de 10 metros de una misteriosa criatura que se supone no existe, tú muévete lentamente y no pasara nada de nada mientras vayas con cuidado.

Debió ser por los nervios, tal vez el ruido ambiental de niños gritando, periodistas entrevistando o incluso policías interrogando a los testigos de la noche anterior, pero juro por dios que escuche a ese animal hablar, le vi moviendo los labios. Me detuve en seco estando a nada de distancia, uno metros de él y me quede ahí, parado, mirando como caminaba de un lado a otro, daba unos 5 pasos, daba vuelta y repetía. De cerca pude comprobar detalles que no pude apreciar bien desde la ventana de mi casa, para empezar, el más obvio a simple vista: tenía alas. Sip, alas, malditas alas, no sabría decir que nombre recibe un unicornio con alas, pero ahí las tenia, bien dobladas y del mismo color morado de su portador. Había un par de detalles que también llamaban la atención, por ejemplo, su melena era de color medio…morado oscuro con un mecho rosa mucho más fuerte, me pareció curioso. Sus ojos eran enormes, ridículamente grandes para el tamaño de su cabeza, casi de caricatura, pero lo que más me intereso era el color de estos, pues compartían tonalidad con los míos. Un escalofrió me recorrió mi espalda al pensar que la aparición de este ser altero en cierta forma mis ojos o algo así, no sabía muy bien que pensar, con lo loca que es la situación entre ese día y la noche anterior cualquier cosa parecía posible.

Durante toda esa situación mi cara debió ser una tal que así "º_º", pero cuando me di cuenta del detalle que tenía en su costado, mi cara se transformo a una tal que así "O_O" Este animal tenía un tatuaje, pero ojo, no era cualquier tatuaje, su marca era una estrella, una estrella de 8 puntas. La cosa estaba más que clara: este unicornio morado invisible fue el culpable de lo que paso anoche, eso lejos de asustarme me causo más intriga.

-¡Aaaaagh, no entiendo que salió mal!-

Mis músculos se tensaron. Hablo, definitivamente hablo, nada de jugarretas del cerebro. El. Animal. Hablo. Además la voz sonó como si fuera una persona normal, una joven, para ser más certero, sonó a mujer joven.

Estaba parado con la boca abierta mirando con asombro y, siendo sincero, bastante asustado, seguramente con cara de tonto también. Cuando el unicornio dijo esas palabras lo hizo golpeando el suelo con su pezuña y mirando hacia arriba mientras cerraba los ojos, luego suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza. Estaba justo frente a mí y luego de un par de segundos pareció notar mi cercana presencia porque levanto la cabeza rápidamente y fijo sus ojos en mí. Di un brinco y me paralice completamente, me quede ahí quieto mirando hacia el suelo mientras esa criatura me miraba fijamente a los ojos, lo podía sentir.

-Cu…curioso, he he, por un momento creí que podías verme- Dijo hablándome, pero sin esperar respuesta, me imagino. Se quedo callada durante unos segundos que parecieron horas. No sabía qué hacer ¿Qué digo? ¿Debería siquiera decir algo? ¡Ya estoy aquí y no puedo simplemente dar media vuelta e irme! ¡Vamos, David, di algo y por primera vez en tu vida estarás orgulloso de ti mismo!

Tome una gran bocanada de aire y, mientras temblaba, le hable.

-Si…puedo verte…-

The bomb as been droped.

Entonces levante la mirada para mirarla a los ojos, me di cuenta que sus pupilas se encogieron y como sus patas comenzaban a moverse lentamente hacia atrás. Sus labios, que antes mostraban una nerviosa sonrisa, ahora temblaban, demostrando pánico que solo podían anticipar un inminente grito…genial.

TACTICAL NUKE, INCOMING!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

¡Ah, joder! ¡Qué fuerte grita este animal! Mire en pánico en todas direcciones creyendo que la gente comenzaría a curiosear o voltear al menos para buscar el origen del grito, pero nadie lo hacía. Gire mi cabeza nuevamente para ver al unicornio quien se lanzo al suelo y se tapo el rostro con sus alas…se veía bastante patética, la verdad. Ahí fue que me di cuenta que los papeles se habían invertido, ella parecía estar mucho más asustada que yo, quien solo tenía una enorme curiosidad ¿Ahora qué? ¿Debería acercarme y decir algo?

-¡Oye oye relájate! ¡No te voy a hacer daño, lo juro!- Sonara cliché, pero no se me ocurrió nada más que decir, aunque supongo que lo dije que funciono…parcialmente. Paro de gritar, si, pero seguía temblando. Movió ligeramente una de sus alas para mirarme, le devolvió la mirada que acompañe con una sonrisa, pero nuevamente se oculto. Dios ¿Qué hago ahora? Estoy casi seguro que esto no podría ponerse peor.

-Joven ¿Tiene algún problema?- Escuche una voz desconocida detrás de mí, al girarme me di cuenta que era un policía…un maldito policía. Mi corazón se detuvo (figurativamente, claro)

–No, no, no, no pasa nada oficial, solo…estoy pasando el rato- Dije nervioso dándole la espalda al unicornio.

-¿Entre tus pasatiempos incluyes hablar solo?- No es por nada personal, pero no me agrado mucho su tono.

–Uhm…si… ¿Si? ¡Si, si, si! Es que estoy estudiando teatro y estoy practicando mi actuación- Fue la mejor mentira que se me ocurrió en el momento, pero creo que soné lo suficientemente convincente.

–Ah, okay, lo dejo entonces- Vi como se retiro con el resto de policías que lo veían desde la patrulla. Cuando se alejo lo suficiente note que hablaban entre ellos, oí como uno dijo "Nada, deja al idiota con sus actuaciones mediocres y vámonos" Bueno, no puedo culparlo, están haciendo su trabajo, pero dios, que asco me da el abuso de autoridad de los policías de por aquí. Una vez se fueron voltee para encontrarme de nuevo con la unicornio, pero….

No estaba.

Mire en todas direcciones para estar seguro.

No, no estaba.

"¿Habrá huido cuando llego el policía?" Probablemente eso paso. Solo para estar seguro busque durante unos minutos en los alrededores, pero con resultados infructuosos. –Quizás donde se fue- me dije en voz alta. Tome la decisión de retirarme y volver a mi hogar, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido.

La tarde llego y con ella mi madre quien obviamente se asusto cuando vio el estado de mis ojos, me parece normal, ella quería llevarme al doctor, pero le invente la rápida excusa de que eran lentes de contacto para un disfraz que estaba practicando, tengo años de experiencia mintiéndoles a mis padres, así que se lo creyó.

Las horas pasaron y mi madre, su esposo y mi hermana fueron a la casa de los vecinos a una reunión donde al parecer les contaran todo lo que paso la noche anterior, yo, por el otro lado, decidí quedarme en casa para descansar mi mente.

No podía sacarme a ese unicornio de la cabeza, el sol ya estaba por ocultarse mientras yo miraba el techo de mi habitación desde mi cama. Tumbado en ella, un pensamiento fugaz que rápidamente se volvió mi plan para esta noche surgió. Me levante de un salto y mire con determinación por la ventana, el plan era de lo más loco, pero ya se había insertado en mi cerebro como un parasito, no había vuelta atrás.

-La buscare esta noche-

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueeeno. Aquí va mi primer fanfic. Sé que el inicio es un poco aburrido, pero es necesario introducir al protagonista y me pareció la manera correcta de hacerlo. Estén atentos al siguiente capítulo: "Primer contacto".  
Son libres de dejar un review, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este inicio.**

 **Ciao gente.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

" **Primer Contacto"**

"La buscaré esta noche"

Esas palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza mientras estaba en la mesa cenando con mi familia. Mi madre ya se había enterado de los acontecimientos de anoche por lo que se paso toda la comida hablando conmigo y preguntándome detalles que con gusto le aclare entre risas y bromas, pero oculte cosas obvias, tanto como haber visto la explosión directamente, como haber encontrado a un unicornio. Como sea, seguían discutiendo asuntos que en realidad no me importaban mientras esas palabras daban vueltas por mi cabeza, ya estaba seguro que esta noche saldría en su búsqueda, pero no tenía idea de que cosas me depararían.

"La buscaré esta noche"

-Oye mamá. ¿Puedo ir a la casa del Bicho?- Le dije finalmente luego de tomar un sorbo de bebida. Bicho es un amigo que obviamente no se llama así, pero el apodo quedo después de largos años de conocernos, 13 para ser exactos. Mi madre dijo que sí, por lo que la cena continuo normalmente hasta que cada uno se paro y se fue a hacer sus cosas. Yo fui rápidamente a mi habitación y comencé a preparar mi mochila para mi mágica aventura nocturna.

"La buscaré esta noche"

Recorría mi habitación con mi vista pensando que cosas me podrían servir tanto como para comunicarse como para defenderme. Para comunicarme decidí por guardar mi cuaderno de dibujo con mi estuche. En cuanto a defensa, abrí mi cajón y saque una de mis navajas tipo mariposa, no soy ningún delincuente ni nada por el estilo, pero tengo la costumbre de coleccionar cuchillas o cualquier tipo de arma blanca, ha sido mi ocio desde hace un par de años aparte de los cubos rubiks que tengo a la vista en mi pieza.

"La buscaré esta noche"

Pensé en mis cubos rubiks mientras me metía la mariposa en mi pantalón, mire detenidamente los 3 de mi colección hasta que me decidí por uno en específico que guarde en el bolsillo externo de mi mochila. Me vestí con ropa abrigada para aguantar la noche y, antes de salir, fui a la cocina y metí todo tipo de comidas dentro de una bolsa, desde frutas hasta galletas. Finalmente salí, me pare en el portón de mi casa, estaba dispuesto a abrirlo, pero mi mano se detuvo a muy pocos centímetros antes de hacerlo, volteé a mirar mi hogar antes de dar un largo suspiro,

-Yare yare daze- Finalmente abrí la reja y salí en dirección a la plaza.

"La encontraré esta noche"

Ya en la plaza lo primero que hice fue subirme a un banco y mirar en todas direcciones. Era de noche, pero aun así se podía ver bien debido a la contaminación lumínica. Luego de un par de horas entre buscar y quedarme sentado en una banca mirando en todas direcciones empecé a aburrirme. Jugaba con el cubo que había traído y cada cierto tiempo me levantaba y daba una vuelta a la plaza estando muy atento a todo lo que me rodeaba, pero no podía encontrar siquiera una pequeña pista de donde podía estar.

Sentado en la banca empecé a idear lugares de búsqueda en mi cabeza. "Si yo estuviera solo y abandonado ¿A qué lugares iría?" Volteé mi cabeza y mi vista se dirigió a la constructora, era un lugar por el que nadie transitaba de noche así que me pareció un perfecto lugar para buscar. Me levante y camine hacia la alambrada que protegía dicho lugar mientras miraba atrás de mí cuidando que nadie viera lo que estaba por hacer. Camine al costado de la valla de alambres hasta que encontré una abertura que forcé un poco con mis manos para caer por completo, en el proceso me hice un leve corte en el antebrazo, el momentáneo dolor que sentí basto para que me tropezara y cayera al otro lado dentro de la constructora. Me levante sacudiendo un poco la tierra y camine a paso lento cuidándome la espalda tanto de los dueños de ese lugar como de los perros callejeros.

Continúe buscando, caminando entre casas a medio construir y pilas de cemento, mas no encontraba a nada ni nadie, mire mi reloj para tener una referencia horaria y me di cuenta que eran las 4:23 AM, de mi casa había salido más o menos a las 00:30. Me senté en unos sacos de cementos, en el patio de una futura casa mientras meditaba, había pasado ya una decente cantidad de horas buscando y nada, no podía encontrarla, pero muy dentro de mí en verdad tenía ganas de finalmente tenerla frente a frente.

-¿Dónde demonios estará?- Me auto cuestioné mientras mi mente, para variar, volaba. "Podría estar en cualquier lado, tiene alas, ósea que puede volar, ya podría estar a decenas de kilómetros de aquí"

De pronto algo raro me comenzó a pasar, la cabeza me daba vueltas, todo lo que se encontraba en mi campo de visión pareciera que giraba en un espiral lento, pero mareante. Lentamente todo se fue a negro hasta que no pude ver nada a la vez que sentía como mi cuerpo caía hacia atrás y golpeaba la tierra. Estaba asustado y entre en pánico, comencé a respirar agitadamente mientras intentaba moverme y gritar, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía, era un momento desesperante que se prolongo un agobiante minuto. Un maldito agobiante minuto que pareció una hora eterna de angustia.

Lenta y sorpresivamente comencé a recuperar mi visión, pero algo raro estaba pasando…pues ahora estaba en otro lugar, nuevamente intente mover mi cuerpo, pero en vano, pues solo podía girar mi cabeza y mirar a mi alrededor. Podía ver que me encontraba en la base de un árbol, rodeado de tierra y unas plantas, a lo lejos podía distinguir luces que al parecer era de la villa donde yo vivo, teniendo eso de referencia ya sabía dónde estaba, pero no sabía cómo había llegado ahí, no entendía absolutamente nada.

…

…

Desperté súbitamente.

Lo primero que hice fue mirar hacia adelante y luego hacia los lados, estaba en la constructora, junto a la casa. Me senté respirando agitadamente de entre el montículo de tierra de la constructora. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Me pregunte mientras miraba en todas direcciones. "Sigo aquí ¿Entonces que fue eso? ¿Un sueño?" Me preguntaba mientras sujetaba el pecho con mi mano temblorosa. Recordé el lugar donde estaba mientras soñaba y una extraña corazonada invadió mi pensamiento. Trague saliva y me tranquilice, me tome un tiempo para relajar mi pulso, luego de un rato me pare, aún sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y con un leve mareo. Camine de vuelta a la alambrada y cruce al otro lado. Nuevamente me dirigí a la plaza y mire hacia la distancia donde podía verse una zona no iluminada.

"Podría ser…" Esa zona era el potrero, un punto muerto lleno de arboles, plantas secas, rocas y muchísima tierra, pero curiosamente repleto de animales de granja, tales como caballos, conejos, incluso he llegado a ver cabras. El problema era que estaba en lo que yo llamo zona peligrosa, pues el potrero es un intermediario entre el lugar donde yo vivo y otra villa que es ridículamente peligrosa y prohibida, un lugar lleno de delincuencia y, sin exagerar, asesinatos diarios, es conocida como "el pueblo sin ley", ya el nombre indica porque no hay que ir ahí por ningún motivo.

Me arme de valor y camine hasta el final de mi villa donde había una larga reja que marcaba el final del territorio y el inicio de algo nuevo. Respire y repetí el proceso de la constructora: busque una apertura y me cole al otro lado.

"Ya estoy aquí, no hay vuelta atrás" Me dije nervioso mientras tragaba saliva. Camine un par de metros y ya la oscuridad era casi absoluta, podía escuchar las plantas romperse a mi paso y el constante sonido de los insectos que se silenciaban a medida que avanzaba solo para continuar una vez los dejaba atrás.

Más nervioso que tranquilo, saqué mi celular y activé el modo linterna para caminar más seguro; esta zona alberga muchos vagabundos que pienso evitar por motivos más que obvios, en realidad, comencé a cuestionar si realmente merecía la pena el riesgo que estaba corriendo.

*Crack*

Escuche un sonido a mi lado, rápidamente apunte con mi celular esperando lo peor, mientras con mi mano libre sacaba la mariposa de mi bolsillo y la escondía en mi espalda. De entre unos arbustos vi que se asomaba…una cabra. Di un largo suspiro con una mezcla de alivio y miedo mientras guardaba la mariposa de vuelta en su lugar, mire detenidamente a la cabra mientras ella me miraba de la misma manera a mí, mas luego de hacerme un "baah" salió corriendo a lo que imagino es su manada. Cuando vi que se fue apague la linterna de mi celular y me recosté en el suelo para descansar un poco.

"Me quiero morir" Pensé mientras me reía un poco de manera nerviosa y miraba las estrellas. Use la mochila como almohada y me tumbe mientras miraba la hora.

"4:37 AM. Es bastante tarde ya. ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo el Bicho? Jugando Pokémon, o más seguramente durmiendo" Comencé a divagar en mi mente.

"Si llego a encontrarla podría ser un antes y un después en la historia de la humanidad…seré conocido, gente de todo el mundo querrá saber cómo se encontró a un unicornio" Sonreía mientras pensaba en mi posible futuro.

"Viajare a muchos lugares, daré charlas, tendré fama y dinero, dinero de sobra que podre gastar como se me antoje" Una enorme sonrisa cubrió mi rostro.

"Es solo un animal, de todas formas, habla, si, pero solo un animal…" Lentamente la sonrisa se me fue borrando mientras pensaba en el unicornio.

"Ella…ella habla… ¿Ella podría ser inteligente? ¿Qué haré con ella cuando la encuentre? ¿La tendré en una jaula? ¿De dónde consigo una jaula? ¿Se considerara esclavitud? No soy muy animalista que digamos, pero… ¡Dios, ella habla!" La visión que tenia de mi futuro lentamente fue desapareciendo.

"Lo mejor sería…entregarla a un refugio de animales. ¿O un zoológico? No lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea tenerla encerrada. Me parece que…no pensé muy bien las cosas" Fruncí el seño mientras me rascaba la cabeza.

"Simplemente voy a actuar, que las cosas se den como se tengan que dar. Recuerda, David, relájate y déjate llevar" Me senté aun mirando las estrellas, lentamente mi vista comenzó a bajar y a ladearse hacia la derecha donde se podía distinguir la silueta de un gran árbol a la distancia. Me paré, hice sonar mi espalda, tome mi mochila y continúe mi camino mientras encendía la linterna.

Mientras caminaba miraba el suelo y finalmente pude encontrar algún tipo de pista: eran huellas. Huellas de animal. Me detuve y las empecé a observar detenidamente de cerca, no soy ningún experto en rastreo, pero se podía ver que se dirigían hacia el árbol. Lleno de adrenalina comencé a acercarme caminando lo más silenciosamente posible, pero a la vez a paso acelerado debido a la emoción que sentía en el momento. Finalmente y luego de horas de búsqueda…la encontré.

Allí estaba, a los pies del árbol, acurrucada y abrazándose con sus alas mientras estaba en posición fetal dándome la espalda, se veía totalmente indefensa. La situación era totalmente surrealista, estaba mirando un morado unicornio alado durmiendo bajo un árbol. Me le quede mirando durante un largo rato. "¿De dónde viene? ¿Cómo llego aquí? ¿Puede hacer magia? ¿Puede volar?" Ese tipo de preguntas y más volaban por mi cabeza sin darme tiempo a concentrarme en ninguna. Estaba maravillado, le apuntaba con la linterna de mi teléfono para tener una mejor vista, cuando de repente note que se movió. Mi primera reacción fue quedarme totalmente quieto, inseguro si de verdad se movió o fue cosa de mi imaginación, mas la pregunta se respondió sola cuando le vi quejarse y estremecerse.

Acerque mis brazos a mi cuerpo, asustado, esperando cualquier cosa mientras la miraba, fue entonces que note que ella estaba temblando, volteé a mirar unas plantas para darme cuenta que se estaban meneando a medida que corría el viento. Entonces entendí que ella estaba temblando de frio, al estar abrigado no me había dado cuenta, pero hacia frio. "Claro, de día las temperaturas se elevan a los 35 grados, pero de noche bajan a un punto ridículo. Bienvenido a Chile" pensé mientras me volvía a relajar.

Recupere la compostura, me acerqué a ella silenciosamente y me senté a su lado. Podía dejarla así, pero no quería, así que me saque la mochila y me empecé a sacar la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Al desprenderme de ella inmediatamente sentí como el frio abrazo de la noche envolvía mi cuerpo, corría más viento de lo que parecía. Me dispuse a cubrirla con mi chaqueta cuidadosamente esperando que no despertara.

Dios, que equivocado estaba.

Fue cuestión de que la chaqueta tocara su pelaje para que rápidamente girara su cabeza y posara sus ojos en mí, yo solo me lance hacia atrás por la súbita reacción. Rápidamente se sentó y se pego al árbol, alejándose lo más posible de mí mientras me miraba con unos ojos bien abiertos, más sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos sin hacer ningún movimiento durante largo tiempo, podía escuchar la brisa pasar y los grillos grillar, dios, incluso podía oír mis latidos.

"Es el momento de la verdad"

-¿Hola?- Dije casi susurrando, con la voz más tranquila que mi cuerpo me permitía producir en ese tenso momento. Me quede en silencio mirándola atentamente esperando una respuesta, estaba asustado y ansioso, tenía muchas ganas de poder enlazar una conversación con esta extraña criatura, pero debía tomar las cosas con calma para no repetir lo que paso en la tarde en la plaza. Al escuchar mis palabras la unicornio se agacho y se escondió entre sus alas…otra vez.

-Es importante que no te asustes, no te voy a hacer daño- Le dije mientras tomaba mi mochila y lentamente la abría. En un principio pareció asustarse mucho, pero cuando vio que sacaba una bolsa se relajo un poco, mas no tanto como me gustaría. Saque una manzana de la bolsa y la mire. –Apuesto a que debes tener hambre, toma- Puse la manzana frente a mí en el suelo, no me atrevía a acércame mas por temor a espantarla. Me di cuenta como abría lentamente las alas para salir de su escondite y hacia brillar su cuerno mientras me miraba con inseguridad, de haber sabido que presenciaría uno de los momentos más espectaculares de mi vida habría tenido mi celular a mano para grabar. Vi como la manzana empezó a levitar mientras un aura morada le rodeaba, misma aura que envolvía el cuerno del unicornio. Lentamente la manzana se elevo y se posicionó entre las patas del animal.

-Gracias- Me dijo.

"Wow" Pensé. Ya la había escuchado hablar antes, pero no directamente. Me acerque hacia adelante lentamente mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza y mi adrenalina aumentaba, se que se asusto cuando lo hice, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado emocionado y la sangre fluía a tope. Me le quede mirando esperando que hiciera algo, pero no movía un pelo. Debido a su falta de entusiasmo le indique con la cabeza que podía proceder, luego de lo que me imagino fueron unos segundos de duda le dio un lento mordisco a la manzana.

Comía despacio, pero mirándome siempre, en ningún momento quito su vista de mi lo cual comprendí completamente, por mi parte solo me digne a observarla y apreciar cada detalle de su ser. Simplemente increíble, un unicornio alado acababa de hacer magia frente a mí, no cabía dentro de mis meros conocimientos humanos. Mientras más la miraba mas se aceleraba mi ritmo cardiaco hasta el punto de poder sentir como un martillo me golpeaba el pecho, podía escuchar y sentir claramente cada latido. Solté un quejido mientras me sujetaba el pecho y respiraba agitadamente. Tenía dos opciones: o dejarme llevar por la emoción y arriesgarme a otra taquicardia o relajarme a pesar de lo emocionante del momento. Obviamente opte por la segunda opción, por lo que mientras seguía inclinado hacia adelante con una mano en el corazón decidí levantar la cabeza y comenzar a calmarme. Ejercicio respiratorio, pausado, inspirar por la nariz y aspirar por la boca, lento y calmado.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?- Su voz me saco de mi ejercicio. Se escuchaba nerviosa y un poco asustada, pero cuando la mire a sus ojos…dios, esos ojos…demostraban sincera preocupación. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de dedicarle una sonrisa mientras le respondía respirando agitadamente entre palabras.

-Si…solo…me duele el pecho…- Solté una risa al final de decir eso. –Digo…no todos los días…ves un unicornio…-

No sé si es porque quería que lo hiciera o fue una ilusión mía, pero la vi sonreír antes de seguir comiendo la manzana, yo por el otro lado a me encontraba más tranquilo y, en cierto modo, ya habíamos roto el hielo…un poco. No sabría decir si era un silencio incomodo o no, al menos lo era para mí, pero ya estaba empezando a hartarme el sonido de los grillos de fondo, así que intente iniciar una conversación normal…obviamente lo anormal de la situación complicaba las cosas.

-Entonces… ¿Unicornio? Disculpa, pero me interesaría saber- Dije mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, ella me devolvió la mirada y trago antes de responder.

-¿Por qué?- "Bueno…respuesta cortante, pero era de esperarse" Tosí un poco antes de continuar.

-Sí, tienes razón, mejor empiezo yo. Hola, me llamo David- Se formo una duda en mi mente si estirar mi mano o no, pero la descarte rápido y termine el saludo. –Soy un humano- No sé si existirán humanos de donde sea que ella viene, podría ser perfectamente factible que nosotros seamos un mito o algo así, yo que sé, después de ver una manzana flotar ya podría imaginar cualquier cosa.

Mientras comía comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones como si buscara a alguien.

-Vine solo, relájate, no necesitas buscar otro mas como yo- Intente calmarla, aunque diría que dio resultados nefastos pues ignoro por completo mi consejo. Se veía de todo menos calmada.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Bueno…esa es una pregunta difícil, pero estas específicamente en Montaña, un pequeño pueblo de Chile, cerca de la capital-

Como era de esperarse no respondió nada, solamente bajo sus orejas y continúo comiendo. La cosa siguió así unos 10 minutos, pude notar que comía sin ganas ya, como si estuviera triste, lo cual puedo comprender perfectamente, yo también me sentiría así de triste si de la nada aparezco en un lugar diferentes con unicornios multicolor en todos lados, arrancado de la calidez de mi hogar, arrastrado forzosamente a un mundo desconocido del cual tengo cero conocimientos…o eso creo yo sería la reacción lógica. Mientras fantaseaba se me ocurrió una idea, así que me dispuse a abrir mi mochila otra vez.

-No te asustes, solo voy a sacar algo- Dije rápidamente para no malinterpretar la situación, le di una mirada honesta esperando que me respondiera con una o al menos me mirara de vuelta, pero no, siguió comiendo despacio con la mirada deprimida y las orejas caídas. Saque de mi mochila un cuaderno y un lápiz, apunte la linterna hacia una hoja en blanco y le di una sonrisa a mi curiosa compañera.

-¿Puedo dibujarte?- Lo sé, sonó repentino y estúpido, pero tenía una idea que quería poner en práctica. Nuevamente no me respondió con palabras, pero asintió con la cabeza. Me puse a dibujar mientras hablaba un poco.

-Eres una mujer de pocas palabras, digo, si es que eres una, no lo sé- No la mire mientras decía eso, pero estoy casi seguro que me miro feo, me reí un poco.

-Es broma, broma, quería romper la tensión, aunque tiene sentido que no hables mucho, no creo que de donde vengas hayan muchas personas- Su silencio solo comprobó mi teoría de que no hay humanos de donde ella viene. Levante la cabeza para mirarla nuevamente y tener el dibujo perfecto. Luego de unos minutos termine mi obra de arte, justo a tiempo para cuando el unicornio había terminado de comer la manzana. Volteé el cuaderno con una mirada gloriosa y con mi mentón arriba, orgulloso de la poderosa demostración artística que acababa de presentar.

Era un desastre de dibujo: las líneas eran muy gruesas, las proporciones eran demasiado exageradas y fuera de lugar, el intento de sombreado no eran más que achurados locos sin sentido, en fin, que el dibujo era feísimo a más no poder, como si lo hubiera dibujado alguien de 5 años, sin embargo tuvo el efecto que estuve esperando desde el principio… y es que la unicornio se rió.

-¿Qué se supone que es eso?- Dijo tomando el dibujo con su magia y poniéndolo cerca de su cara.

-¡Eres tú! ¿No se parece?- Dije mientras sonreía y guardaba mis lápices en la mochila. -¿Acaso no se parecen? ¡Si son idénticos!- Estaba haciéndome el payaso, quería ser lo más amigable posible para que se sintiera en un lugar cómodo y a gusto, rápidamente recordé que no me había dicho su nombre, así que saque el lápiz nuevamente y le pedí de vuelta el dibujo. –Oye ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre, por favor?- La mire con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba el lápiz y ponía la punta a los pies del dibujo.

-Me llamo…Twilight-

Me pareció más que curioso su nombre, pero lo ignoré y escribí bajo el dibujo.

"Para Tualait"

Si, sabía que lo había escrito mal, pero era mi toque personal de ridiculez para hacer el ambiente más ameno.

"Twilight" Dije su nombre en mi cabeza mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que ella me respondió, fue entonces que mis fantasías futuras de fama y riquezas se esfumaron. "No, no dejare que nadie le toque un pelo" Acababa de conocerla, pero no podría hacerle ese daño a una criatura inteligente que además está separada de su hogar. Toda mi vida me he visto como una persona fría y sin corazón, incapaz de sentir empatía incluso por su propia familia, pero al parecer cuando las cosas están frente a frente y hay que tomar una decisión…la forma en que me he visto a mi mismo cambia radicalmente.

-¿Cómo puedes verme?- Me pregunto con seriedad repentina, rompiendo mi debate mental. Eso me dejo un poco descolocado. Tenía razón, nadie más podía verla más que yo, o al menos eso entendí por lo que pasó en la plaza. Decidí responder su pregunta con otra pregunta.

-¿No debería poder verte?- Dije con voz temblorosa mientras un escalofrió recorría mi espalda.

-No, digo, lance un hechizo que me hace invisible a los ojos de los demás excepto por mí, no deberías poder verme- Hechizos, magia, unicornios, en fin, supongo que debería empezar a acostumbrarme a esos términos locos.

-Para serte sincero, no tengo la más mínima idea-

-Curioso…-

Nuevamente el silencio incomodo nos invadió, lo que me hizo darme cuenta de mi situación: estaba con polera manga corta en una noche fría. Me abrace a mi mismo mientras temblaba un poco y me encogía un poco de hombros para evitar enfriarme el cuello. Twilight lo noto, miro sobre su hombro para darse cuenta que mi chaqueta estaba sobre ella y en seguida me pregunto.

-¿La quieres de vuelta?-

-(¡SI!) No, gracias, gracias, úsala, la necesitas mas, estoy bien, esto no es nada comparado al frio de invierno-

-Supongo que…Gracias…uhm…David- Uso ni nombre, íbamos bien encaminados. Lleno de curiosidad mire mi celular para ver la hora. "5:12, el tiempo vuela"

-¿Qué es eso?- Me pregunto con curiosidad mientras miraba mi celular.

-¿Esto? Esto es un teléfono- Le dije mientras bajaba mi mano y lo dejaba a la vista. –Se supone que se habla por él, pero además tiene, como decirlo…"cosas extrañas"- Gire el teléfono para que la luz de la linterna apuntara hacia arriba. –Como por ejemplo esta linterna integrada- Iba a seguir explicando cosas, pero sin preguntarme si quiera ella hizo levitar mi celular para ponerlo cerca de su rostro. Me sorprendió, pero no le recrimine nada, tampoco me molestó.

-Interesante aparato…- Ahora el turno me toco a mí para interrumpirla, pero fue un accidente. Un estornudo de mi parte hizo que se callara, me miro con una ceja levantada y bajó el teléfono dejándolo en el suelo, a mi alcance. -¿Tienes frio, verdad?- Cuestiono finalmente luego de mis constantes escalofríos. Intente negarlo, pero era inútil ya, se hacía bastante evidente que no podía aguantar más el frio, pero tampoco podía quitarle mi chaqueta, no sería correcto ni caballeroso…he…caballeroso…Como sea, me pare, hice sonar mi espalda y cuello en un delicioso tronido a la vez que decía "Sinfonía".

-¡Ouch!- Exclamo Twilight al verme hacerlo, yo solo me reí, tome mi mochila y me le quede mirando.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- Le dije con una sonrisa mientras ponía mis manos en mi cintura.

-¿Cómo?- Me cuestiono ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-Si quieres venir conmigo- Replique.

-¿Dónde?-

-A la plaza donde te encontré por primera vez, hay bastantes arbustos y puedo refugiarme del frio- Ese era mi plan, básicamente, no podía volver a mi casa así como si nada, pero tampoco podía llegar a esta hora a la casa del Bicho a esta hora, así que mi plan era básicamente este: David + arbustos = protección, pero sería mucho mejor si lograba convencer a Twilight que viniera conmigo.

-¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa?- Me preguntó mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-No te voy a dejar aquí- Hablaba mientras seguía manteniendo mi pose.

-Puedo cuidarme sola-

-Eso no lo niego, pero este lugar es un poco peligroso- Estaba insistiendo más de lo que me gustaría, pero de verdad quería que ella viniera conmigo.

-¿Recuerdas que soy invisible?-

Me mató, era un argumento perfecto, no podía pensar en una excusa contra eso…

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

Me sincere y le dije el verdadero motivo de porque quería que fuera conmigo.

-No quiero dejarte sola-

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno…eres una unicornio y…me gustaría saber más de ti- Dije mientras me rascaba una mejilla. -¡Además no me puedes negar que te resulto al menos un poco simpático!-

Me miro de forma analítica, como si estuviera juzgándome. En mi vida me había sentido tan tenso al ser observado de tal forma por otra persona y mira que estoy acostumbrado a que me miren raro.

-Solo…un poco- Respondió finalmente, fue como un alivio para mi, un peso menos en mi dañado corazón, pero aun sonaba poco convencida de mi invitación, necesitaba idear algo rápido para que viniera conmigo, y como si de un milagro se tratara la idea llego rápidamente a mi cerebro.

-Puedo responderte preguntas sobre este lugar y sobre los humanos-

-¿En serio?- Note brillo en sus ojos, encontré su punto débil: la curiosidad.

-No veo porque no- Dije mientras le estiraba mi mano para invitarla a pararse. No la acepto, se quedo mirando mi mano y mi rostro, turnándose entre esos 2 objetivos cada cierto segundo. –Por favor, di que si, hace mucho frio-

No tuve que rogarle más, luego de un ligero gesto de duda decidió pararse y caminar junto a mí, en un principio quiso levitar y sacarse la chaqueta para devolvérmela, pero la detuve y le insistí que se la dejara puesta. Pasó sus alas por donde deberían pasar mis brazos, lo encontré bastante tierno, para ser sincero, y sin más retraso caminamos de vuelta a la plaza.

Íbamos a mitad de camino, aun en el potrero, yo iba adelante apuntando con la linterna el terreno mientras Twilight me acompañaba desde atrás a una distancia considerable.

-Eres bastante alto- Le escuche decir.

-Y tú bastante pequeña- Le respondí mientras me reía sin mirarla.

-¿Cuánto mides?-

-No pudiste aguantar las preguntas ¿Verdad?- Volteé para mirarla con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada, no la podía ver pues mi linterna aun apuntaba hacia adelante, pero escuche una risa nerviosa de su parte. –Como sea, mido algo cerca del metro ochenta, no lo sé, a veces cuando me miden el tamaño varia…digamos que oscila entre el 1.79 y el 1.81-

-Vaya…casi tanto como Celestia- Le escuche susurrar, probablemente lo dijo al aire sin siquiera pensar bien lo que decía.

-¿Cómo quien?-

-Nadie-

Comprendí inmediatamente que era alguien de quien no quería hablar. Sin ser confundido por una persona invasivo decidí quedarme callado y seguir con el viaje. Llegamos a la alambrada, guarde el teléfono en mi bolsillo y la forcé con ambas manos mientras me movía hacia un lado para dejar pasar a Twilight.

-Damas primero-

Entro sin decir nada y le seguí yo, también callado. Caminamos por la vacía calle hacia la plaza. Saque nuevamente mi celular para apagar la linterna que había dejado encendida y aproveche para mirar la hora mientras bostezaba antes de guardarlo nuevamente. Llegamos a la plaza y nos acercamos a los arbustos, aunque personalmente voltee a mirar la marca en el suelo que había dejado la tormenta anterior…aquella estrella de 8 puntas. Me fije sutilmente que Twilight también había volteado parar mirar el daño causado en el pavimento, oportunidad que tome para mirar atentamente su marca. Eran idénticas.

Nos sentamos entre los arbustos, ella primero, luego yo.

-¡Ay!- Me queje al sentir algo duro en mi bolsillo trasero, use mi mano para sacar algo de ahí, resultó ser mi mariposa.

-¿Qué es eso?- Cuestiono Twilight rápidamente, al parecer no perdió oportunidad alguna para empezar con el interrogatorio.

-Oye, eso no es justo, ya te he respondido muchas preguntas, necesito respuestas yo también-

-Me parece justo, pero limitare mis respuestas, no confió en ti- Dijo seriamente. Al parecer ganarse su confianza será algo un poco más complicado de lo que imaginaba.

-Fair enoff- Dije para dejar la mariposa en el suelo y ponerme de brazos cruzados mientras pensaba una pregunta. –Uhm... ¿Qué edad tienes?-

Me miró callada durante 5 segundos.

-¿En serio? ¿No se te ocurrió ninguna otra pregunta? ¿Nada?-

-¡Oye, la presión pudo conmigo, no es mi culpa!-

-*Sigh* 22, tengo 22 años-

-Me imaginaba que serias mayor que yo, siempre todos son mayores que yo. Tengo 19, por cierto-

-Ahora ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó sin siquiera esperar un segundo. Bastó que terminara su pregunta para que yo comenzara a girar la mariposa, con un rápido movimiento de muñeca la abrí mostrando su filo.

-Es una mariposa, una navaja afilada, tengo la manía de coleccionar estas cosas- Dije con orgullo mostrando la cuchilla mientras Twilight la miraba con seriedad para luego mirarme directamente.

-¿Eso es legal?- Me preguntó.

-La verdad…no estoy seguro-

-… ¿Esperas ganarte mi confianza así? ¿Mostrándome armas?-

-…Ahí tienes un poco de bastante razón- Dije asintiendo con la cabeza y girando la mariposa para luego bostezar.- Pero esta cosa es inofensiva, a la única persona que ha herido es a mi mismo- Estire la otra mano mostrándole cortes leves.

-Que tonto-

-Sí, bueno, soy bastante tonto entonces- Seguí girando la mariposa mientras Twilight se fijaba en cada movimiento, me picó la curiosidad.- ¿Quieres intentar?- Pregunté haciendo un último movimiento cerrando la navaja y estirando mi brazo hacia Twilight, quien me miro mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿En serio? No, claro que no- Respondió poniendo su pezuña delante y moviéndola en señal de negación.

-Como quieras- Finalmente guarde la mariposa en mi mochila. Luego comencé a rascarme la barbilla, pensando en una pregunta. –Veamos… ¿De dónde vienes?-

-Mh…al parecer de muy lejos de aquí, digamos que de otro mundo-

-¿Otro mundo?- Abrí los ojos en señal de sorpresa. –Lo dices de forma tan común que suena bastante irreal, parece como una historia mal escrita-

-Bueno, es la realidad- Me respondió de forma muy seria.

-Supongo que le debo creer al unicornio morado- Dije con tono de broma.

-Alicornio, soy un alicornio-

-Ya me imaginaba yo que los unicornios alados tenían otro nombre- Dije dándome un golpe con el puño cerrado en la palma.

-¿Sabes que encuentro curioso? Que te hayas adaptado tan rápido a estar frente a un ser desconocido para tu especie como yo, hace solo unos minutos no podías con la emoción-

-Sí…supongo que agarro confianza demasiado rápido, no lo sé, además no pareces alguien mala- Dije con un poco de vergüenza.

-Claro… ¿Cómo son los humanos?- Me pregunto cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-Fua, esa pregunta es muy vasta, podría contarte tantas cosas sobre nosotros… ¿Algo en especifico?-

-Magia- Fue una respuesta casi instantánea.

-¿Magia? Ha ha ha. Aquí no existe la magia- Le respondí soltando una carcajada que cese al momento que vi su rostro. Parecía desilusionada.

-¿Cómo?-

-Uhmmm…pues…eso, aquí no existe la magia, al menos no magia real, solo ilusiones-

-Oh… ¿Estas completamente seguro?- Su rostro me rompía el corazón, se podía notar a leguas que le dolía mucho la inexistencia de magia en este mundo, mas no podía imaginar el porqué, aunque tampoco tenía el coraje de preguntar. Intenté pensar rápidamente una respuesta satisfactoria para ella, o que al menos la desviara un poco del tema.

-…Pero por otro lado somos unos grandes precursores en la tecnología, como el teléfono que te mostré hace unos minutos- Decidí hablarle sobre el punto fuerte sobre la humanidad: su gran inteligencia y capacidad de adaptar el ambiente a su supervivencia, y no al revés como lo hacen el resto de los animales.

-¿Qué clase de tecnologías?- Mi plan resultó, el tema sonó bastante interesante como para distraer sus recuerdos.

-Oye, relájate, una pregunta a la vez, me toca a mi… ¿Cómo funciona la magia?- "Momento… ¡¿Por qué pregunte eso?! ¡La idea era que olvidara el tema, por eso pregunte sobre ciencia! ¡David, eres un idiota!" Yo solo tenía ganas de darme un gran martillo en mi vacía cabeza.

-¿Cómo explicarlo? Con mucha concentración y esfuerzo- Respondio tranquilamente mientras hacía levitar una piedra junto a mí. Me tomo bastante por sorpresa que me respondiera la pregunta, y más aun que levitara una piedra. –Pero con el tiempo ya se vuelve algo mecánico- Concluyó.

-Vaya, eso es muy interesante- Dije mirando la piedra que lentamente comenzó a descender.

-Ahora… ¿Qué clase de tecnologías?-

-Pues…de todo tipo, la verdad, es el fuerte del ser humano, la tecnología que creamos abarca todas nuestras necesidades, como por ejemplo…a ver…- Me quede pensando mientras miraba hacia los lados hasta que le indique con el dedo que mirara un auto. –Me imagino que ya habrás visto esas cosas cuadradas- Le dije.

-Sí, se parece mucho a un carruaje- "Espera ¿Qué?"

-A un carruaje…Tienen carruajes…Los unicornios…-

-Oye, continúa-

-Okay…bueno, esos "carruajes" se usan para transportarse…básicamente es lo mismo que un carruaje convencional, pero mucho más rápido- Intente poner énfasis en la expresión "mucho más rápido" para que entendiera la diferencia.

-¿Y cómo funcionan?- Esa pregunta si que no la esperaba.

-La verdad…no estoy seguro, se que funcionan con muchos cables, electricidad y combustible, pero fuera de eso mi conocimiento es nulo- "Claro, ni que fuera mecánico" Me habría gustado responderle, pero no creo que hubiese entendido, aparte tampoco es como si fuera buena idea responderle de manera sarcástica a un alicornio mágico.

-Oh…una pena- Su comentario me hizo sentir muy inútil, a decir verdad.

-Como sea…es mi turno de preguntar. ¿Cómo es de dónde vienes?-

-Mejor que aquí- Fue una respuesta rápida y sin emociones, dicha con un tono neutro y con una mirada perdida en lo que imagino fue una imagen de su hogar pasando por su mente.

-Ósea…me imagino que sí, pero…dame detalles-

Pareció que tomo aire antes de empezar a narrar, precedido de un suspiro.

-Es un lugar hermoso, lleno de vida y colores, silencioso y tranquilo, lleno de paz y armonía que rara vez se ve perturbada. La felicidad se puede sentir en el aire y sus habitantes siempre reciben una nueva mañana con una cálida sonrisa-

Inmediatamente entendí el porqué dije "Mejor que aquí". Describió a la perfección el lado opuesto a la Tierra, me sorprendió y decepciono un poco que en solo un día pudiera ver cosas tan desilusionantes de mi hogar, pero no la puedo culpar, más podría darle la razón, este lugar en verdad es un infierno.

Ella continuó hablando. –Mis amigas y yo cumplimos un rol fundamental para salvaguardar la seguridad de Equestria cuando más lo necesita, por eso…necesito volver…- Pude sentir tristeza en sus palabras, mas no quise interrumpirla hasta que terminara su relato. –Necesito encontrar la forma de poder rehacer el hechizo que me trajo aquí para poder volver a casa, con mi familia- Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse totalmente callada mirando el suelo unos momentos. No sabía qué hacer, nunca se que hacer en casos como estos donde una segunda persona se siente triste, así que intente animarla de forma rápida.

-¿Equestria? ¡Oh! ¿Tu tierra se llama Equestria? Qué bonito nombre, nada que ver con Montaña, ese queda horrible- Exclame con una sonrisa para hacerla sentir mejor. Prolongue mi sonrisa hasta que ella levanto su cabeza para verme. Pude ver sus ojos llorosos, mas ninguna lagrima en su mejilla, se estaba conteniendo. –Sigamos- Le dije finalmente, aun sonriendo. –Háblame de ti-

-Hey, me toca a mí- Dijo mientras se pasaba una pezuña por ambos ojos, limpiándose la humedad.

-¡Chanfle!-

-Háblame de ti- Dijo riéndose un poco de mi forma de expresarme.

-¡Rechanfle!-

-Eres alguien muy raro- Dijo mientras reía un poco entre sus palabras, eso me alegro bastante.

-Suelo comportarme así con la gente que acabo de conocer, no lo sé, supongo que para dar una buena impresión-

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa, más que suficiente para mi.

-Sobre mi…bueno…no puedo decir mucho. Me llamo David Calderón, tengo 19 años, actualmente tengo frio, he he he, uhmm, vivo con mis padres, uhmmm, me gusta dibujar, me encanta jugar, pero soy malísimo para los deportes…uhm….no soy muy bueno para respetar la autoridad y, bueno, la verdad no se me ocurre mucho más que decir-

-¿Problemas para respetar la autoridad? ¿Cómo le haces si vives con tus padres?- En realidad, esa era una muy buena pregunta.

-Pues, básicamente tenemos un acuerdo mutuo de "no molestar al otro" Algo así como un tratado de paz. Yo no me meto en sus asuntos mientras me den un techo y alimento, y ellos no se meten conmigo mientras mantenga el orden adecuado y no cometa estupideces. A veces los gustos de mi madre y los míos rozan, pero el final suelo ser yo el que cede porque me da igual, total, después puedo hacer lo que quiera-

-¿Hacer lo que quieras? Me suenas a niño mal educado- Dijo con un tono burlón.

-Un poco sí, la verdad- Dije mientras me reía un poco y me rascaba la cabeza.

-Bueno…con que problemas para respetar la autoridad…eso será un problema-

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?- Cuestione. –Si a penas tengo problemas con mis padres ¿Cuál sería el problema del que me hablas?-

-Permíteteme presentarme- Dijo mientras se paraba y estiraba sus alas, que por cierto, aun seguían dentro de mi chaqueta. –Twilight Sparkle, Princesa de Equestria-

Mi cara por fuera debió ser una así ":I" pero por dentro era algo así ":O" No esperaba pero para nada esa revelación. Una princesa, una maldita princesa frente a mis ojos, una princesa alicornio mágica de un mundo desconocido para mí.

-…-

-…-

-¿Princesa?- Pregunte un poco inseguro.

-Sí, princesa-

-¿No me estas gastando una broma?- Nuevamente pregunte un poco inseguro.

-No, princesa-

-¿De Equestria?- Otra vez, pregunta insegura.

-Sí, princesa de Equestria-

-¿Twilight Sparkle, gobernante de Equestria?- Misma historia.

-Bueno…no exactamente, soy una de las tantas princesas que hay, pero no gobierno-

-Oh, vaya, no tenía idea de que eso era posible, varias princesas y solo una gobernante ¿Quiénes son las demás?-

-Mh…- No respondió, cerro sus alas y volvió a sentarse desviando la mirada.

-Oooh, entiendo, no hay confianza aun, no pasa nada, no quiero apresurar las cosas- Dije en tono calmado mientras aun pensaba todo el asunto de la princesa. "Princesa, te cagas, no me imaginaba que ella sería una princesa ¿Cuál era la probabilidad? Aunque claro, tampoco hay mucha probabilidad de que un uni…alicornio mágico aparezca en un mundo diferente…pero pensánd-"

-Dijiste que saben mucho de tecnología… ¿Tienen tecnología para crear viajes interdimensionales entre mundos?- Me pregunto mientras yo seguía de vacaciones en mi cabeza.

-…Se te fue totalmente, Twilight…Uhm, no, no tenemos tecnología ni para evitar el calentamiento global. Lo siento, pero no tenemos ningún método para enviarte a casa, si eso quieres saber-

Note de inmediato su tristeza, me parece que fui demasiado directo en el momento, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Me puse a pensar y claro, ella no tiene donde vivir, no tiene fuente de alimento, no tiene amigos, no tiene nada de nada…

…

…

No sé qué estupidez paso por mi cabeza, ni porque dije lo que diría luego, pero como dijo una vez un viejo sabio japonés: YOLO.

-Si quieres…podrías vivir conmigo- Dije con un poco de miedo y timidez en mi voz, en mi vida le había dicho eso a alguien y mucho menos a una mujer.

-¿Disculpa?- Su respuesta me puso más incomodo aún.

-Puedes…vivir conmigo...en mi casa, al menos hasta que encuentres el método para volver a tu hogar…-

-…A penas te conozco- Tanta negativa de su parte me ponía aun más nervioso, pero saque fuerzas para insistir de quien sabe dónde.

-Pero al menos me conoces un poco ¿No? He he, digo, no podrás estar siempre en la calle. Tarde o temprano te descuidaras y te toparas con otro humano y déjame decirte que no todos son como yo. Aparte…hay un plus que no has pensado- Dije sonando lo más misterioso posible en mis últimas palabras, toque su lado sensible. Tenía un plan.

-¿Y cuál sería ese plus?- Me pregunto con curiosidad. Bingo.

-Yo puedo verte y…- Nuevamente, mi voz misteriosa y con una larga pausa entre mis oraciones.

-¿Y?- Me pregunto impaciente.

-Me parece que ya sé porque- "Gotcha"

It's Super effective!

El rostro de Twilight se ilumino inmediatamente, sus ojos se agrandaron y me miro muy sorprendida.

-¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

-Te lo diré si accedes ser mi huésped- Me di cuenta de lo manipulador que estaba sonando, pero ya era tarde para retractarme, además no es por mí, es por ella, y sí, tenía una idea de porque solo yo podía verla, no le estaba mintiendo.

-…Si sabes que no confió en ti-

-Te prometo que llegaras a hacerlo tarde o temprano. Por favor, ven conmigo, es por tu seguridad- Dije ya un poco más confiado para luego bostezar.

Podía ver en los ojos de Twilight como se cuestionaba si creerme o no, me podía imaginar a 2 pequeñas Twilights discutiendo a su lado, debatiéndose los pros y contras.

-…Me arrepentiré de esto- La escuche susurrar antes de suspirar, luego me miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Alivio, fue inmediatamente lo que sentí, alivio cargado con toneladas y toneladas de peso.

-¡Gracias!- Dije lleno de alegría, pero tosí rápidamente para recuperar la compostura. –Créeme, haces la decisión correcta, sin embargo…no podemos ir a mi casa aun…-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

Me tome la molestia de contarle la pequeña mentirita que le había dicho a mi madre como excusa para salir esta noche a buscarla.

-Oh, vaya, ahora entiendo lo que dices con problemas con la autoridad…le mentiste a tu madre-

-Pf, eso no es nada, pero cambiando de tema, mira- Me levante y desde los arbustos donde estábamos le apunte con el dedo a una ventana de una casa detrás de otra casa. –Esa es la ventana de mi habitación, esa es mi casa, queda bastante cerca, podemos dormir aquí, pasar la noche a la intemperie- Dije apuntando con ambas manos al piso.

-Aquí… ¿En el suelo?- Me pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Si…en el suelo, digo, a ti no te vera nadie porque eres invisible y yo estaré refugiado entre los arbustos- Dije mientras me sentaba, miraba hacia arriba y ponía una mano en mi mentón, como si mi idea fuera la más inteligente del planeta tierra.

-…Es un pésimo plan- "¿Gracias?" Fue lo primero que pensé, aunque sí, Twilight tiene razón, es un pésimo plan.

-Sé que si, si esto fuera un libro o una historia sonaría como una idea desesperada del autor para poder pasar al día siguiente- Dije burlándome de mi ridículo plan.

-Oh ¿Sabes de libros?- Me pregunto un poco emocionada, aunque intentando ocultarlo…obviamente no lo oculto muy bien que digamos.

-¿Volvemos a las preguntas, eh? He he. Bueno…un poco, la verdad, no soy muy fan de leer, suelo aburrirme rápido, pero he leído un par de libros de géneros varios- Bostecé. -¿Tú lees mucho?-

-No tienes ni idea- Dijo mientras miraba hacia un lado y sonriendo, seguramente mientras recordaba algo. Fue entonces que tuve una idea.

-Oye, puedo prestarte un par de libros para que leas, de paso puedes aprender más de este mundo- Dije un poco animado, esperando que ella compartiera mi entusiasmo…lo logré.

-¡Eso es una muy buena idea! ¡Podría pasar noches enteras leyendo cosas de un mundo nuevo, aprendiendo sobre los "humanos"!-

La miraba con una sonrisa mientras exclamaba todas las cosas emocionantes que esperaba hacer mientras estuviera aquí. Por primera vez pude notar una chispa en sus ojos, una verdadera chispa de alegría y emoción, eso me hacia verdaderamente feliz por ella. "Espero que pueda volver a su hogar algún día".

-Bueno, Twilight, ha sido una noche agitada, mi corazón va a explotar, tengo frio y mucho sueño, es momento de retirarme a descansar- Dije mientras me tumbaba de espaldas a su lado y usaba mi mochila como almohada. Como era de esperarse, dio unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse un poco de mí, no me ofendí, solo me reí. –Imaginaba que lo harías. Como sea, buenas noches, Twilight-

Cerré los ojos esperando una respuesta, pero solo recibí silencio. Me quede pensando con los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba el viento soplar y como Twilight se acomodaba en el suelo a un metro de mí.

"Vaya, que noche más loca. Hice contacto con un ser de otro mundo que resulto ser una princesa alicornio de un mundo mágico, hablamos, nos hicimos preguntas, nos conocimos un poco y ahora ella vivirá en mi casa. Dios, que loco suena todo esto, si se lo llegara a contar al Bicho ya me imagino lo que diría…  
David: …y eso.  
Bicho: No se qué estarás fumando, pero yo quiero  
¡Ha ha ha! Ese Bicho tan loco, como siempre….

Ah…los azares del destino, esta como para no creerlo. Hace 2 días estaba muy cómodo, durmiendo en mi habitación, tapado, relajado, disfrutando mi alegre y poco perturbada vida…Ahora estoy durmiendo en el suelo, con frio, incomodo y desde ahora compartiré mi hogar con un extraño ser mágico de otro mundo…

…

…

…

¿En qué me he metido?

 **Continuara.**

 **Parte 2 de mi fanfic. Sí, sé que me tarde mucho en subir esta parte dos, no busco excusarme ni nada por el estilo, pero aquí van mis razones:**

 **-Me cuesta muchísimo tener un habito de escritura, más que nada me pongo a escribir cuando estoy motivado o con tiempo.**

 **-Hablando de tiempo…para mí es escaso. Tampoco lo digo como si fuera la persona más ocupada del mundo, pero estoy estudiando en la Universidad y, la verdad, ocupa más tiempo del que parece.**

 **-Así escribo mi fanfic: Escribo la versión 1, la leo, la corrijo, escribo la versión 2, la leo y la corrijo. Es un proceso lento y muy tedioso, pero intento mantener una narrativa y ortografía adecuada. He leído muchísimo fanfics en mis años como Brony, desde 2012 aproximadamente, y me he encontrado con un sin número de fanfics mal escritos, con mala ortografía y mala redacción, por eso intento no caer en el mismo error. No digo que mi fanfic sea una maravilla narrable comparada a cualquier libro de Tolkien, pero se hace lo que se puede.**

 **-Intento que cada capítulo tenga MINIMO 5000 palabras, ese es mi punto para no hace capítulos muy cortos, por lo que a veces escribo 2000 palabras al día, y luego paso una semana sin volver a tocar la historia. Culpa totalmente mía, trabajare para correjirlo.**

 **Ahora hablare un poco sobre lo que será de** _ **"Encuentro cercano del tipo morado"**_

 **La pauta básica de mi fanfic ya esta lista, ya tengo escrito lo que vendría siendo algo así como el "summary" de cada episodio, por lo que "solo" faltaría explayarse en cada uno, y pongo "solo" entre comillas porque, como dije arriba, el proceso lento, sumado a mi mal habito de escritura prolonga bastante la espera. Lo siento mucho por eso, intentare ser un poco mas consiente con ustedes, queridos lectores.**

 _ **Encuentro cercano del tipo morado**_ **toma en cuenta todo lo sucedido en My Little Pony Fiendship is Magic desde la season 1 hasta el final de la season 6, más no Equestria Girls ni su secuelas. No me malinterpreten, a mi me gustó Equestria Girls, es mas, Sunset es uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la serie, pero por motivos de "Quiero que Twilight no sepa lo que es un humano" decidí eliminar EG totalmente.**

 **En cuanto a las Reviews.**

 **En verdad me puso muy feliz la buena recepción que tuvo mi historia, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerla de entre todas las historias de , intentare estar a la altura de sus expectativas.**

 **Muchas gracias por dejarme una Review, sé que mucha gente que lee no las deja (me incluyo), pero ahora que estoy del lado del autor y no del lector me doy cuenta cuán importante son. Así que te lo pido de corazón, si mi historia te gusta, te encanta, la odias, te irrita o cualquier sensación que llegases a sentir, te pido, con la mayor cortesía que puedo, me dejes un Review, esto me ayudara mucho a mejorar y corregir errores que no veo.**

 **The Faster Frogfoot.  
Correcto, es una referencia a MW2, probablemente el mejor COD de toda la franquicia. Mi fanfic estará llena de referencias "nerds" y cosas de la cultura geek, en general.**

 **Hasta aquí llega mi interrupción. Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí (si es que lo hiciste) Un abrazo a todos, pásenla bien.**

 **¡ORA!**


End file.
